


Ohana means family

by Darkfairyforever22



Series: Georgie and his two dads. [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adorable Georgie Denbrough, Amputee Georgie Denbrough, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: Georgie learns an important lesson and Bill is grateful for the losers club.





	Ohana means family

"Alright class today we are going to draw pictures of our families and then we are going to share with the class." Mrs. Marsh told her students.

Georgie Denbrough sat at a table by himself, just the way he liked it, smiling widely. He couldn't wait to draw his family. He had a big one! Georgie got out his pencil pouch and a big sheet of paper. He stuck his tongue out between his teeth as he focused on his drawing. He made sure to make Dad the biggest one out of everyone. He put Papa next to Dad and made sure they were holding hands. Next he drew Uncle Ben and Aunt Bev holding hands. He made sure to make Aunt Bev's hair red. Then he drew Uncle Eddie and Uncle Richie holding hands. Lastly he drew Uncle Mike with his puppy. He sat at his table bouncing with excitement. He couldn't wait to share his picture. He leapt up from his seat when he was called up. He held the picture out in front of him. 

"This is my Dad and my Papa, they are holding hands cause they are in love. This is Aunt Bev she has really pretty red hair and Uncle Ben. They are in love too. Then Uncle Richie and Uncle Eddie. Daddy likes to tell them they are in love and I saw them kissing once so they are holding hands. And then my uncle Mike. He's super cool and knows all the superheros ever!" Georgie grinned. 

The other kids stared at him confused looks on their faces. 

"What about your mommy?" A little girl yelled out. 

Georgie frowned. "I dont have a mommy. I have a Papa and Daddy, though sometimes I call him Dad."

"Everyone has a mommy stupid! I guess your mommy hated you for not having two arms so she dumped you with a bunch of freaks." The little girl yelled out and grinned when the class burst into laughter. 

Georgie stood there silently for a second before he burst into tears. 

Mrs. Marsh was trying to calm the whole class down as Georgie just kept crying harder. 

The teacher assistant, gently took Gerogie's hand and lead him out to the hallway. Georgie was crying so violently he was gagging. The assistant took him to the nurse. When Georgie got to the nurse he was still crying violently and he did throw up, which made him cry even more. The nurse ended up calling Bill to come get Georgie. 

Bill rushed into the nurses office, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. Georgie launched himself at Bill, shirtless because he had thrown up all over his shirt. 

"Oh baby, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Bill hugged Georgie to his chest rubbing the little boys back. 

"I'm a freak!" Georgie screeched before bursting into fresh sobs. Bill raised an eyebrow at the staff around him. The teacher assistant held up Georgie's picture and pointed at Georgie's lack of arm it suddenly all clicked for Bill. 

"Oh god no you aren't a freak." Bill swayed with Georgie for a moment until Georgie stopped crying for but minor hiccups. He gently set Georgie down. He knelt in front of Georgie. "Not everyone has the same family. Our little Ohana is different but its still…" He paused for Georgie to fill in the saying.

"Family. Ohana means family." Georgie smiled shakily at Bill. 

Bill grinned. "Exactly right baby boy. Now, do you want to stay here? Or do you need to come home with Daddy?"

Georgie frowned. "I dont have another shirt. And the one I had is all icky."

Bill smiled. "I have extra shirts in the car but you don't have to stay if you don't want too."

Georgie took a deep breath. "I think I'm gonna stay here. Papa would be mad if I came home."

Bill smiled softly. "I'm so proud of you kiddo." He leaned down and kissed Georgie's head. "Just stay right here and I will get your other shirt ok?"

Georgie nodded. Bill rushed off to the car and came back with a plaid button up that would match Georgie's kakhi shorts. He helped Georgie button it up and he folded one side to cover the missing limb. He helped Georgie wash his face, and gave him a big hug. 

"Do you want me to walk you back to class?" Bill asked softly. 

Georgie nodded pulling Bill down the hall with him. 

Mrs. Marsh looked surprised to see Bill and Georgie. The class was quietly working on a writing worksheet.

"I am so sorry Mister Denbrough…"

Bill held up his hand. "Its not ok but things happen. I think Georgie is ok now that we talked."

Georgie nodded. He handed Bill his family picture. "Will you take this home with you?"

Bill took the picture and nodded. "Of course kiddo. You sure you're going to be ok?"

Georgie nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok now Daddy." He hugged Bill's leg. "Now go back to work slacker." He repeated with a giggle something he always heard Stanley tell Bill. 

Bill chuckled and kissed Georgie's head. "Aye aye captain." Bill helped Georgie to his seat before saying goodbye. 

When Bill climbed back into the driver's seat he texted the group chat a picture of Georgie's picture. 

'Ohana means family and you guys make Georgie a rockstar. Thank you for loving him just as much as I do <3'


End file.
